Federic Chopin (1810-1849)
Early Life: Frederic Chopin was born on March 1, 1810, in Zelazowa Wola, Poland. He was born to a middle- class family. He was introduced to music by his mother at a young age, which sparked his love for the art form. He was able to play the piano by the age of 6, and began composing little tunes. Chopin published his first composition at the age of 7, then started performing only a year later. His family saw his talent, and hired professional musician, Wojciech Zywny, for private lessons. It was not long before Chopin was better than his teacher in composition. By 1818, Chopin was performing in salons, along with writing more compositions, and by 1826, he had been composing pieces in so many different styles. His parents we led to enroll him in Warsaw Conservatory of Music. Here he studied for three years, under the influence of the composer Josef Elsner. Chopin was sent to Vienna, by his parents, to gain a broader musical understanding. It was here that he made his musical debut in 1829, and he was an instant hit. His audiences loved his poetic, yet highly technical style of composition. Over the next couple of years, Chopin performed all over Europe. He performed in Germany, Austria, Poland, and France where he would eventually settle down in 1832. He stayed in the heart of France, Paris, where he met composers of his own status, including: Franz Liszt, Felix Mendelssohn, and Vincenzo Bellini. Paris Life: In Paris, audiences were much more cultured than those of where he started his journey. They were enriched with art and music, and were always looking for the next big thing. Chopin recognized that his light delicate pieces would not be enough to keep his viewers pleased. He knew he needed more intense work, like Beethoven or Schubert, composers French people were accustomed to listening to. Chopin soon became employed in the parlors of Paris, where he performed and was a teacher. Due to his new found riches, he was able to compose some of his greatest works, including: Scherzo in B-Flat Minor, Op. 31, the Sonata in B-Flat Minor, Op. 35, and the Nocturnes of Opp.9 and 15. Final Years: By the middle of the 1840's, Chopin's health began declining. He starting having erratic behavior due to a possible un-diagnosed form of epilepsy. His lover, George Sand, had left him in 1848, which left him in low spirits, which only hurt his health. He went to the British Isles on tour, where he had issues showing up to places due to the pressure of a heavy schedule. He made his last public appearance on November 16, 1848 during this tour, but he returned back to Paris, where he would eventually die. He died a year later on October 17, 1849 at the age of 39. He is buried at the Pere Lachaise cemetery, but his heart is interred in a church in Warsaw. My Piece: "Polonaose- Fantaisie": performed by Miho Tokaji https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=177qJoCI9Zw Observations: The pianist who played this was truly incredible. She did not use any sheet music throughout her entire performance. Which added a sense of passion and expression to the music. It was a very long piece, but it was done so wonderfully. The piece's pace is medium- slow, and takes its time with what it is portraying. It was really nice to listen to, and it was easy listening. I thought that the pianist was really passionate about the music, and it seemed like she was truly in the moment. She allowed her whole body to be apart of this music, and it was so amazing that she could allow herself to be that vulnerable in front of so many strangers. The music seems very specific in its melody and themes. Overall, a beautiful piece, and a beautiful performance. Works Cited: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=177qJoCI9Zw https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fr%C3%A9d%C3%A9ric_Chopin https://www.britannica.com/biography/Frederic-Chopin